pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Unnamed Saw Parody
Potential Titles *Buzzsaw's Game *Buzzsaw and Chainsaw *Candace Plays Saw NOTE: Any user or contributer may add potential titles to the list, but none may change the title without permission from Heinz84. Synopsis It's nearly Halloween, and over half the people in Danville are captured by creepy men wearing pig-masked costumes. When Candace gets captured, and wakes up in an abandoned asylum full of death traps, she believes that the masterminds behind it are none other than her crazy little brothers as some sort of Halloween trick, considering Phineas earlier mentioned a "killer surprise Halloween Trick" that was going to be fun. She sets out to both rescue all her friends who are being held in and forced to play the game, and then bust her brothers, but are they really behind all of this? Plot Summery The episode starts off on a bright, sunny afternoon at the Flynn-Fletcher home, brilliantly decorated with Halloween decorations. Linda and Lawrence are about to go to a Halloween cocktail party with their co-workers and other antique specialists. Linda is dressed as Maleficent, and Lawrence dressed as a lame toilet paper mummy, making a joke that it will relate to the egyptian artifacts that will be on display. Before they depart, Linda just gives a heads-up to Candace, warning her to keep an eye on the boys and not to get crazy about busting them. Candace complains that the boys are going to be up to something big, and get in the way of the halloween party that night that she plans to go to with her friends, so Linda tries calming her down by reminding her that its not like the boys are gang leaders or criminal masterminds. Outside, Phineas, Ferb, and Perry are relaxing under their tree, now nearly bare, carrying only a few crisp, orange and red leaves. Phineas, tired of the same routine with Halloween, trick-or-treating with his friends (providing a flashback of some amazing machines being used for trick-or-treating) decides to do something different. He starts talking on about how Halloween is suppose to be full of fears and chills and thrills, not just candy and treats. And suddenly, he decides that he and Ferb are going to spread create fear in the hearts of everyone else in Danville, and states his catchphrase "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do tonight!" He then calls Isabella, tells her to meet him at the corner with the hardware and costume store in town with Ferb, the Fireside Girls, Bufford, Baljeet, and Irving. He then says "Hey, where's Perry?" Down in the lair, Perry is getting his mission update from Major Monogram, who simply tells him to stop Doofenshmirtz's evil scheme of the day. Monogram also comments that he and Carl are not going to be doing anything interesting. After Perry leaves, Monogram and Carl continue a game of Chess. However, elsewhere in town, Stacy, Jenny, and Albert each hear a knock on their doors, and when they answer, they find a strange man in a red robe and a warthog mask greeting them, wacking them on the head with a blunt object, knocking them out stone cold and dragging them away. Jeremy also recieves such a visit from two Pig Henchmen, and is taken the same way. One of these two tries to capture Suzy, but she scares him away using her evil little girl tricks. The Bettys soon receive a knock on the door on their bus while driving, and when Dennis answers it, a pig henchmen on a moped knocks him out and grabs him, leaving the Betty's bus swerving. The scene then cuts to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., in which two henchmen break down the door. Doofenshmirtz, working on his new inator starts to greet them, thinking they're Perry. ' "'Ahh, Perry the Platypus," he begins, "how- (he turns around and sees the henchmen) Hey, YOU'RE NOT PERRY THE PLATYPUS!!!" The Henchmen run over to him and knock him out. Vanessa then comes in, carrying some supplies that her dad wanted her to grab from the closet, and sees the scene in horror. Just then, Perry crashes through the window, shocked at the scene. Vanessa runs to the kitchen to grab the phone and call the police. One henchmen engages in a kung fu fight with Perry while the other goes after Vanessa. Just as he's about to grab her, however, he hesitates, giving her a chance to grab a frying pan and bash him with it. Shamed and hurt, the henchman returns to his partner looking mopey. "Why didn't you take her down?!" demanded the first henchman. "I'm sorry. I can't hit a girl" his partner replyed. "Oh for crying out loud! Here, use this!" He passes him a rag and a bottle of Ether. The second guy soaks the rag in the chemical, and goes after Vanessa again. Just as she has the police on the phone, the henchman comes with the rag, grabs her, holds up the rag to her face, and she soon passes out. The henchman then steps on the phone, smashing it. He then returns to his partner with a brown leather sack, scoops up Perry in it, and ties a big knot around it to keep him in. The Henchmen then head out of the building, one carrying Vanessa and Perry, the other with Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Meanwhile, Candace is at home sitting in her arm chair, on the phone leaving a voice mail message for Stacy, talking about stuff like the Halloween party, costumes, and Phineas and Ferb's big scheme of the day and how she's going to bust them. Suddenly, a pig head henchman is at the door. He rings the doorbell, but because Candace is on the phone, she can't hear him. He rings again, and a few more times, but she still does not answer. Finally, he takes out his weapon, a rubber mallet, and breaks down the door. At first, he stands still, afraid he may have alerted Candace, but she is still chatting on the phone with Stacy. He proceeds into the room, but doing so, he slips and trips and stumbles on a lot of objects, breaking and smashing things and making a lot of noise. Nothing he does it seems bothers Candace. Finally, as he is right over her chair, he steps on a Potato chip, startling her. "Hold on Stacy, I'm gonna have to call her back." She hangs up and looks up just in time to see the mallet come down on her head, and sees stars as the screen fades to black. Candace's Trap Candace wakes up in a dark, decrepit, windowless, spooky room that looks somewhat like the room of an old hospital. She realizes that she is sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. She tries to speak and call out for help, but it comes out weird, as if she is wearing braces. She feels the top of her head, and sees that there's some sort of weird contraption attached to her. She becomes scared, and tries to call out for help, but no one hears her. Suddenly, an old TV set in placed on a desk in front of her turns on, and a strange man wearing clown-like make-up and a tuxedo, and having a triangular shaped head with a palm-tree like hair style, appears. The screen is staticky at first, so the man orders someone named Sid to jiggle the antenna. A Pig head henchmen comes out from the corner and fumbles with the antenna, and hits the TV a little. Eventually, the set starts functioning properly. "Thank you Sid." said the man on the TV. "Leave us now, if you please." The henchmen walked out of the room and closed the door without a word. "Hello Candace Flynn." the TV man continued. "I want to play a game." "How do you know my name?" Candace asked nervously, the clarity of her speech partially affected by the contraption on her head. "You don't know me, but I know you. I have been watching you for a while now." "Have you been stalking me?" "Well, Yes, I suppose you could call it that..." "That's so creepy!" "Anyhow... Your obsession with busting your brothers has robbed you of your life, and the lives of others. So I know what you are going to do today and tonight. You will use every resource available to you, given choices to tear apart lives to have your victory and bring your brothers to justice." "Who are you?" "If you are so curious, very well then. I am Buzzsaw. And this is my brother, Chainsaw." The camera turns towards another man in a tuxedo with facepaint, his head shaped like a big F. The camera moves back the the one called Buzzsaw. "Here, we made a little montage to explain more about ourselves." A music video then plays on the TV, the song is "Buzzsaw and the Chain." After the video, Candace suddenly starts putting things together. The playful, game loving attitude; "I know what you're gonna do today"; brothers, oddly shaped heads. Candace finally figures out that Buzzsaw is actually Phineas, and Chainsaw is Ferb! "PHINEAS!!!!" Candace screamed at the top of her lungs, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! Just what have you done this time?" Buzzsaw chuckles a little at her. "You have gone WAY too far this time, Phineas! Just wait till I tell Mom. You guys are so busted this time!" "If you are so determined to bust us" retortled Buzzsaw, "then come and get us. Oh, but first, I almost forgot about the device attached to your jaw. In exactly 30 seconds from now, it will activate and crush your head as if it were a walnut. Your only hope of getting out of it is if you-" "Done, out!" Candace exclaimed. "What? But you didn't even let me explain how to get out!" "Just you wait, Phineas, I'm gonna call mom right now!" Candace tries to take out her phone, but it's not on her skirt. "Hey, where's my phone" "Looking for this?" taunted Chainsaw from offscreen as he held Candace's phone up to the camera. "We have your phone here. If you want it, you'll have to play our game and win it!" "Fine!" Huffed Candace. "I'll play. But just you brats wait. I'm coming for you. I'm gonna get Mom, and then you'll be busted once and for all!" She then storms out of the room. Back in the control room, the brothers stare at the monitor for a moment. "Well then, let's check on our other victim of the day, shall we?" said Buzzsaw cheerfully after a brief pause. They then direct their attention to a monitor, on which is Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz's Trap Doofenshmirtz comes to his senses, and sees that he is trapped in a room full of TNT Crates and Barrels. His notices that he is suspended in the air, his hands tied together up to the ceiling. At one side, his the sack that contains Perry the Platypus. At his other side is Vanessa, slowly coming to her senses, her hands also bound to the roof. Although there is a swinging blade trap (like in the middle ages) between them. She suddenly wakes up asks her dad what's going on, but he does not know any more than she does. A TV in the middle of the room suddenly turns on, reveling Buzzsaw, who introduces himself and Chainsaw to everyone. He then explains that Doofenshmirtz has a key in this shoe that can unlock his hand cuffs, as well as Vanessa's and Perry's, and the door that leads out of the room. They have exactly one minute and 20 seconds before the TNT explodes. Buzzsaw says that this will test how evil Heinz really is, as they will see who he decides to save. The clock starts ticking. Quickley, Heinz fumbles with his shoe, kicks it off, and manages to get the key in his mouth. Vanessa, scared, tells her Dad to hurry up. He tries to pull up to reach the key into the keyhole in his cuffs, but he cannot. "Man, I really should do more pull-ups." he mutters. Just then, he notices Perry is using his gadgets to escape from his sack, so he tosses Perry the key, just as Perry gets out. Perry tries to unlock Heinz's shackles, but he tells him to save Vanessa instead. Both Perry and Vanessa seem surprised by his bravery. So Perry dodges the second saw blade, unlocks Vanessa's shackles, and they both get out. Only ten seconds before explosion! Perry then notices a whole in the ceiling, and jumps up, then helps Vanessa up. She is reluctant because she wants to save her Dad, but he insists they go on without him. The two get up into the shaft, just as the timer hits 0! The crates and barrels explode, and a huge burst of fire clouds the room, and Doofenshmirtz. Perry and Vanessa just barely manage to duck out of the fire's range as it heads up into the vent. "DAAD!!" Cried Vanessa. She looked down into the room just as the smoke was clearing, tears in her eyes. Perry also looks down, looking sad at the death of his nemesis and friend. "Hmm Hmm. Another one bites the dust, Chainsaw." chuckled Buzzsaw in the control room. Suddenly, the smoke cleared, and we see Dr. Doofenshmirtz coughing, still alive. "I'm okay" he chirped. His clothes are singed, he is covered in sout, with a few bruises, and his hair on fire, but alive none the less. "DAD!" cried Vanessa relieved, as she runs over and hugs her father. "WHAT!" Shouted Buzzsaw angrily, "IMPOSSIBLE! How are you still alive?!" "HA!" laughed Heinz. "I get caught in explosions all the time, and I always make it out of them alive. What made you think this one would be any different?" Perry then unlocks Heinz's shackles, then the door, and the three of them leave the room. "Chainsaw, be a pal and go make us some hot cocoa, will you?" grumbled Buzzsaw. Stacy's Trap Candace continues walking through the dark, creepy hallway of the abandoned hospital. Suddenly, she sees a small, glimmering object hanging from a claw on the ceiling. Her Phone! Buzzsaw then appears on a nearby TV, and explains that the claw is taking her phone to a boiling pot of liquid iron, and will be dropped into it. Her option is to either save her phone, or go into the next room and save Stacy, who is strapped down to a table, an huge circular saw slowly coming down on her. "Bust or No bust, best friend lives or dies. Make your choice" he says. Candace chooses to save Stacy, saying its a no-brainer. She tries to get Stacy off the table, but she is strapped down too tightly by her shackles. Although Stacy does have a rag tied around her head to keep her quiet, so Candace removes the rag. Stacy then informs her that the key to her shackles is in Bufford's stomach. Candace then notices Bufford in the room. In order to save Stacy, Candace realizes she must cut the key out of Bufford. So, she searches another table for something sharp, and finds a scalpel on it. The saw blade was now cutting into the rim of Stacy's table. She comes at Bufford, but he claims that he can get the key out himself. He quickley goes offscreen, and makes the sound effects to signifiy that he is puking up the key. He has it out by the time the saw is half way to Stacy's groin. "Here's the key." said Bufford, handing the key to Candace. "I'm not touching that." She complained, grossed out. "CANDACE! For crying out loud!" screamed Stacy. Reminded of her friend's danger, Candace just grabbed the key, quickly unlocked the shackles, first the ones holding Stacy's feet, then her wrists. Just as the blade was up to her groin, Candace seized Stacy's arms, and pulled her out of the way, just in time. After a breather, Candace asks Stacy what she knows about this, and she just says about how she was captured by a pig head henchmen. Candace thinks the henchmen are fireside girls in disguise, but Stacy claims that the fireside girls are too short to be such large thugs. Candace sticks with her idea that the Phineas and Ferb are behind everything, and that somehow they give the fireside girls robot suits or growth elixers to make them more robust. She then tries to interogate Bufford, but he explains that he knows nothing. Just then, footsteps are heard down the hallway. Terrified, the gang crouches behind the table. Candace formulates a plan to surprise whoever is coming, thinking they may be a pighead henchmen working for her brothers. She picks up her scalpel, and Bufford takes a crowbar he found earlier. When the tress passers come by, Candace gives the signal and they jump out and surprise the party, only to find out it's Vanessa and her father. Bufford brings crowbar down on Dr. Doofenshmirtz's foot. To disguise himself from Candace, Perry represses his hat, and returns to his docile pet state. Candace exclaims "Oh, there you are Perry." and Doofenshmirtz is confused as to where his Perry went. Surprised to see each other, Candace and Vanessa greet each other properly, and Candace apologizes for attacking them, though Bufford is not entirely sorry for attacking Doofenshmirtz. Candace gets to meet Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and they both seem to like each other after a brief conversation, although Candace does not realize that Doofensmirtz is the reason why she cannot bust her brothers, or that Perry disappears to stop him. She only sees him as the funny, crazy dad that Vanessa describes him as. The party decides to join up and try to get out of the hospital together. Just then, they hear screaming coming from down the hallway, and rush down to investigate. During the rush dow the hall, Doofenshmirtz has a conversation with Vanessa. "You know Vanessa, these guys, Buzzsaw and Chainsaw, you have to admit they have style." He says. "I wonder if they're accepting job applications." "Dad, why would I want to work for these freaks?" Vanessa asked surprised and frustrated. "I know you don't." he replied. "I meant for me." Jeremy's Trap The party walks into a room at the end of the hall, and finds Jeremy hanging from a cage over a floor on which angry, hungry looking dogs are barking and snarling up. The bottom of the cage has been removed, so Jeremy is hanging on to the bars to prevent himself from falling to his death. Candace is freaked out, and shouts to jeremy to hang on, and that they will all save him. She notices that the rope holding the cage up is tied to a long beam on the ceiling, with another rope attached at the end, and that it is like a scale. If they can find something to hold down the other rope, they Jeremy can be lifted up to a ledge they can get him off at. Bufford volunteers to be the one to hold down the rope. So once he starts swinging down, Jeremy's cage starts going up. Bufford on the other hand, starts sinking down to the dogs. They jump up and almost bite him, but he shimies up the rope, and it stops descending just out of range of them. "Nice Doggies" He chirps. Candace and Vanessa get to the ledge to help Jeremy out of the cage. Candace reaches out to him, and he grabs her hand, and she pulls him down to safety. Vanessa helps once he is in range of her. Candace and Jeremy have a touching boyfriend-girlfriend moment where they look at each other lovingly, until Bufford interrupts by saying "Um, guys. What about me?" Vanessa then pulls down the cage to lift Bufford up, and Doofenshmirtz and Stacy help him back on the ledge to safety. The puzzle was solved, and everyone was still alive. Buzzsaw suddenly appeared on a large TV screen, now to Candace's annoyance. Buzzsaw congradulated everyone on passing another one of his games alive, though he is a little disappointed that Bufford did not die like the puzzle was designed. He then moves on to say that there is another puzzle in the next room, and that if they pass it, Candace can be one step closer to finding the truth and busting her brothers. Candace accepts, and leads the group to the next room for the challenge. Albert's Trap The gang enters the next room that Buzzsaw leads them to, and they find a person in it with his head trapped inside a large metal cube. He wears a green T-shirt, and jeans. Candace seems to be the first to recognize him. At first she cannot remember if his name is Alan, or Alex, but Jeremy sets her straight by saying he's Albert. Buzzsaw appears on the TV and confirms this. He then states that there is a poison coursing through Albert's body that will kill him in three minutes. And the only antidote is guarded by a pighead henchmen named Drew at the end of the hall. So the group decides to try to save Albert. At first, Candace thinks they all can take Drew, who reveals to be wielding a fire ax, but Dr. Doofenshmirtz comes up with a better idea. Bufford and Jeremy cover a light on the ceiling to make it look like a spotlight, while Doofenshmirtz uses the light to cast his famous shadow puppets on the wall to the Drew's delight. He first does a bunny rabbit, then a dog, the upon the henchmen's request, a T-rex. While Doofenshmirtz is distracting Drew, the girls sneak behind the henchmen and snatch the antidote from his back pocket. The gang then runs back to albert, as Drew realizes he has just been tricked, and charges after the group. As soon as the gang gets inside the room, however, Vanessa quickly shuts the door and locks it to keep out Drew. The gang tries to hold down Albert to inject the antidote into him, but because he cannot see them, and their voices are mostly muffled by the box on his head, he panics and tries to struggle against them. "Albert, Calm down! It's me, Candace Flynn!" shouted Candace at the box, hoping Albert would hear her. "Candace?" said Albert, the sound of her voice calming him down. "Okay? Listen, we're going to inject you with an antidote to stop the poison, okay? So stop struggling!" "Okay, I trust you go right ahead." So Candace slides the needle into Albert's neck, and the antidote is drained from the tube. Albert's life is saved. Buzzsaw appears on the screen, showing that he is angry that the group didn't kill Drew to take the antidote. Now he is interested in seeing how they will escape from him now, as he is using his ax to break down the door. "Wait a second," demanded Stacy. "How do we get this cube off Albert's head." "I am not obliged to tell you that." retortled Buzzsaw. "Your're so smart, you figure it out yourselves!" So the gang runs through a door on the other side of room, though someone has to pull Albert along because he cannot see where he is going. Just as Drew smashes down the door and finds them gone. He goes through the next door, and finds only a long hallway with doors. Frustrate, Drew goes back the way he came. Stacy peeks out from a door just a few doors down from Drew's. "Alright, he's gone." she whispers to the others. The group then realizes that they are in what looks like a break room, as there are a few tables and on the counter is a pot of coffee and some donuts. Vanessa figures that this must be where the henchmen go when they are on break. The gang sits down at a table, helps themselves to the coffee and donuts, and discusses the situation. Albert tries to eat a donut, but he just squishes it against his cube. Candace discusses how she thinks that Buzzsaw and Chainsaw are none other than her little brothers, going over all the things that they have in common. Stacy argues again that the henchmen are too tall to be fireside girls, Vanessa argues that Ferb would never want to hurt her or her dad, and Bufford that he would have known about it if it were them. Albert tries to say that Phineas and Ferb are cooler than that, and these deadly games are not their style, but no one can hear him because of the cube, so Doofenshmirtz translates for him. Candace rejects all these arguements, and is still convinced that the Phineas and Ferb are behind everything, and that they will be busted for this. Finally, they all agree to work together to get through Buzzsaw's game, although Vanessa says that she and her dad are taking the first exit so that she can get her dad to the hospital (a good hospital, not a run down abandoned trap-rigged hospital). Suddenly, Stacy exclaims "Hey, where's Perry?" and everyone notices that Perry went missing. It just so happens that Perry was wearing his hat, and sneaking though the asylum. Dodging both traps and henchmen, and climbing ventilation systems, he finally makes it to the control room, he sneaks in and finds Buzzsaw and Chainsaw there, sipping hot cocoa, and discussing the ultimate trap that they will set up for Candace. Perry suddenly realizes that he must do something to save his owner's sister, still not sure if his owners are the killers here. The problem is if he goes down there with his hat on, his identity will be revealed. He spots a make-up kit on the counter in the corner. Quickly and quietly, he snatches the kit, and heads out of the room. Outside in the hallway, Perry starts applying the make-up to his face. Meanwhile, Candace and the gang are running around the asylum during a montage, dodging traps and henchmen, and solving puzzles, and saving other victims. Albert constantly stumbles or trips or runs into things because he cannot see with his cube. Doofenshmirtz is always getting beaten around or blown up. Bufford keeps hitting his allies "accidentally" with his crowbar, so finally, Vanessa takes it from him. After the montage, the party makes it down into a hallway, and as they start to walk down it, the floor starts to give way and drop, and whoever is on the floor falls too. Everyone falls down until only Candace is left, who is then surprised by a henchmen jumping out and knocking her out. The Final Trap Candace wakes up in a dark room, not different from the one she started out in. She feels her head and to her horror, the device from before is attached to her head! She quickly gets up, and walks out of the room as calmly as she can. When she opens the door, she is on a balcony and catwalk. She looks down over the railings, and sees a huge cage in the middle of the floor, Stacy, Jeremy, Vanessa, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Bufford, Albert, and several other innocent people trapped in it! She looks out on the rest of the balcony, and sees four pighead henchmen standing guard, each one wielding a weapon of some sort. She then notices two small boxes on opposite sides of the room. She the looks directly ahead of her, and sees a humongous plasma TV on the wall, which suddenly turns on revealing Buzzsaw. "Welcome to your final game, Candace!" he sneered. "As you have noticed, the device you escaped from on your first trap has been reattached to your head. Only this time, you cannot simply remove it by fumbling with it. You must use a key. That key is on your left side of the room (diagrams on the TV show what is going on and how the game works in more detail). On the right side of the room, is the key to the cage below, the key to the release of the dozens of innocent lives and the lives of your friends. In exactly one minute from the end of my speech, two things will happen: First, the device on your head will activate, splitting your head in half. Second, 500,000 amps of current will pass through the cage, electrocuting and likely frying everyone in it." It is entirely your choice of who you want to save: Yourself, or everyone in the cage! Live or die? Their lives against yours. Live to bust us, or die trying. MAKE YOUR FINAL CHOICE!!" "Phineas, this is insane!" Candace screamed. "You're going to kill us all! This isn't fun and games, you're going to jail for this! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Buzzsaw cackles maniacally as a timer starts on the TV. After a brief moment of pondering, Candace decides that the lives of all her friends, her boyfriend, and all those innocents are more important than hers, and tries to go after the key on the right of the balcony, but the henchmen start to stop her. Just when all hope seems lost, a small little creature crashes through the wall. The creature is a small little green mammal, with a beaver tale, a duck bill, and webbed feet, and wears a fedora and clown make-up. The creature fights off the henchmen, giving Candace the chance she needs to grab the key to the cage. She grabs the key, then quickly runs down a stairwell, gets to the cage, and unlocks it. The people flood out of the cage as fast as they can. The creature back on the balcony knocks off the henchmen down into the cage. Too keep them in, Candace locks the cage door again. Then the creature grabs the left key and tosses it down to her. She catches it and quickly finds the key hole for her device, and manages to get out of it. Just then, the timer on the TV hits 00:00:00. the head lock on the floor snaps, and the cage is conducted with the electricity, frying the henchmen inside. Candace and her friends watch from the background as sparks and lights light up the room, and the henchmen scream in pain. Buzzsaw reappears on the monitor, furious that Candace has killed his henchmen, that neither she nor her friends got hurt, and that the creature has foiled everything. Candace looks up for the creature again, but he has disappeared. Buzzsaw then goes on taunting Candace that she is now a murderer. But he is ignored for the most part. He then explains that there are two doors left in the room: One door is an exit from the asylum, which all the innocents rush out of, leaving the hospital. When the mob leaves, Buzzsaw states that the other door leads to a staircase, and at the top of the staircase is the control room which he and Chainsaw are stationed. He gives everyone a choice on which door to take. Bufford leaves the building immediatly. "I'm out of here." he says. Vanessa wants to leave to so she can take her dad to a hospital after such a rough day. "Okay." says Candace, "but can I have the crowbar?" "Sure" Vanessa replied. "I won't be needing it anymore." She hands Candace the crowbar and leads her dad to the exit, but not before he waves goodbye to everyone quick. Albert also gets a ride from Vanessa to the hospital so the doctors can take the cube off his head. Stacy and Jeremy decide to stay with Candace. The trio heads up the stairs, and finally makes it too the control room. Where they meet Buzzsaw and Chainsaw. "So, we finally meet face to face." Says Buzzsaw coolly. "Don't you 'so we finally meet' me you little sociopath!" Shouts Candace approaching Buzzsaw. "I am going to-" Before she could finish, Chainsaw pulled out a taser from behind him and zapped her. "You best keep your distance." said Buzzsaw, still cool as a cucumber. "Chainsaw here is very tight about personal space." "This is not okay!" Stacy chimed in. "Do you guys know how serious this is? You think this was all a game? People could have gotten seriously hurt! And you guys think it's all fun and kid stuff!" "So, where's the phone? I'm calling Mom and the Police!" Candace yelled. "Over there." Buzzsaw pointed to an IP phone on the counter. Candace reached over and took it, and dialed Mom's number. Linda and Lawrence were on their way home from their party, Lawerence behind the wheel. "Hello" Linda answered her cell phone. "MOM, MOM, Just look at what Phineas and Ferb did this time!" "We're on our way home now, I'll see when I get there." "No! Don't go home, Come to the... uh... (To Buzzsaw) Where are we again?" "The old abandoned hospital on the outskirts of Danville." "(Back to Mom) The old abandoned hospital on the far side of Danville. Phineas and Ferb built a huge gauntlet full of death traps, and they're putting innocent lives at stake! They almost killed me, and my friends!" Suddenly, Phineas and Ferb walk into the room. "Hey Candace. What's going on here?" Phineas asked cheerfully. "Phineas, I'm talking to Mom here. When she finds out what you did here- Ph-Ph-Phineas?!" Candace suddenly gets off the phone for a second and sees that her little brothers have just walked up the stairs, and they are not Buzzsaw or Chainsaw! She suddenly understands that her brothers had nothing to do with the game, and that Buzzsaw was just toying with her the whole time! No longer interested in busting Buzzsaw and Chainsaw because they are not her brothers, Candace tells mom just to come pick them all up, and leads her group leave the asylum, much to the disappointment of Buzzsaw and Chainsaw. The gang heads back to the Flynn-Fletcher household. On the way back home, Phineas explains that he and Ferb have built a giant house of horror similar to the one they built for Isabella that summer when she had hiccups. Linda and Lawrence both think the boys are just kidding around, but everyone else knows they are not. Candace also asks how the boys knew where they were, and Phineas explains that they were looking all over town to try to find her and her friends, and that earlier, Vanessa passed by them in a car and told them where to find Candace. Once they reach home, Linda and Lawrence head up to bed, but allow everyone else to stay up because it is Halloween. Candace, Stacy, and Jeremy are all sad at first that they missed the costume party with all their friends, but Phineas and Ferb invite them to their house of horror. Candace decides to forget about busting them for tonight, and decides to cut lose and have some fun in the house with Stacy, Jeremy, her brothers, and all their friends. End Credits Jenny, Chad, and Dennis all wake up in the same room, and think they are about to play the game, but Buzzsaw and Chainsaw themselves suddenly appear before them. Dennis runs at them with a steel pipe, but Chainsaw tasers him. Buzzsaw declares that the episode is now over, and because the three had such small roles in it, they must all remain in the asylum and continue to play and fight to get out. Buzzsaw then starts laughing maniacally, just as three pighead henchmen suddenly appear from behind Jenny, Chad, and Dennis, grab their shoulders, and all the lights black out on the room, one set at a time, closing in on the group. Songs *Buzzsaw and the Chain *Watch out for This, Look out for That! Running Gags ”Yes, Yes I Am” Line 1. Stacy: '''Aren't you a little old to be trick-or-treating? Pighead Henchmen does not answer, but whacks her on the head with his club. 2. '''Buzzsaw: Perhaps we should have thought these traps though more thouroghly. Chainsaw: Yes, yes we should have. Ferb’s Lines Candace: '''So, you guys didn't rig this hospital with death traps and force people to play a twisted game with their lives on the line? '''Ferb: '''Candace, how could you think such a thing. You know we're not like that. Phineas and I are all fun and games. Watcha Doin’? '''Phineas: '''Ferb, I know what we're gonna do tonight! Let's call Isabella quick and let her know. Ferb runs in the house and comes out with the house phone. Phineas dials Isabella's number. '''Isabella: Hello? Phineas: Hey Isabella. Isabella: '''Hi Phineas, Watcha Doin'? '''Phineas: We're on our way to the hardware store to get some stuff for tonight. Can you get all the fireside girls together? Isabella: 'Sure thing. '''Phineas: '''Great! See you there! (He hangs up) This Halloween this year is going to be AWESOME. Everyone's going to have a ''Killer ''time! (He Laughs maniacally for a few moments) Hey, where's Perry? Perry’s Entrance Perry enter's down an elevator in the front yard that looks like a midevil torture cage. Evil Jingles ''Doofensmhirtz Evil Incorperated! Perry’s Trap Perry is grabbed and tied into a sack by one Pighead henchman. Curse You Perry the Platypus! '''Buzzsaw: Curse You... beaver... duck... hat... makeup-wearing... thing! Out, Peace! Buzzsaw: Wait, where are you going? Candace: If you guys aren't my brothers, I don't care about busting you. Candace and friends are OUT of the game! Peace! Cast *'Vincent Martella' as Phineas *'Thomas Sangster' as Ferb *'Ashley Tisdale' as Candace *'Alison Stoner' as Isabella and Jenny *'Maulik Panhcoly' as Baljeet *'Bobby Gaylor' as Bufford *'Dee Bradley Baker' as Perry *'Dan Povenmire' as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *'Olivia Olson' as Vanessa *'Kelly Hu' as Stacy *'Mitchell Musso '''as Jeremy *'Diedrich Baber''' as Albert *'Caroline Rhea' as Mom *'Richard O'Brian' as Dad *'Jeff "Swampy" Marsh' as Major Monogram *'Tyler Alexander Mann' as Carl *'''Tara Strong '''as Suzy *Potential American Voice Actors for Buzzsaw: **Tobin Bell **Ron Perlman **Goran Visnijc **Tony Jay would also have been fit for this role if he were still living. *Potential American Voice Actors for Chainsaw: **Richard Moll **Jeremy Irons **John Hurt **Steve Tompkins **Mark Hamil *Extras as The Pighead Henchmen, Dennis, Chad, and other Extras Background & Trivia Notes *This Halloween episode is a parody of Saw *Some traps seen during the montage are based on traps from series such as Indiana Jones and National Treasure. *The house of horrors that Phineas and Ferb build is similar to the haunted house they built in One Good Scare Ought to Do it Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction Specials Category:Episodes Category:Holiday Specials Category:Allusions Category:Parodies Category:Heinz84's Pages Category:Halloween Episodes